


Caught? More Like Captured

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: Loki’s hiding spot puts you both on full display.





	Caught? More Like Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Ported over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

You could not hide your shock as your friends appeared from behind tables and chairs cheering and clapping. Tony had done a good job of convincing you tonight would be a normal evening at your favorite bar in quiet celebration of your birthday. You had no idea the bar would be filled with your closest friends ready to party the night away in your honor.  
A drink was shoved in your hand, champagne bubbling in a sparkling glass flute, and you took a greedy sip. Clint slipped a paper party hat strap underneath your chin and you laughed, filling the room with your joy. It was your first birthday without your family and your first as a member of The Avengers but you knew in no way would it be the last great year you celebrate being alive and surrounded by the best team anyone could ask for.  
Your eyes scanned the room, taking in the smiling faces of your friends; Steve, Tony, Natasha, even Sam made it despite being sick for the past week. You found yourself spinning in slow circles as you took in the sea of familiar faces, looking for one in particular.  
“Where’s Loki?” You asked, your feet lifting out of your heels to stand on tip toes and look for the tall, slim god. Your height didn’t change and neither did your search for him. It was like no one heard you despite being so closely packed in the small bar. It was like that whenever Loki was mentioned, silence and a stiff ignorance. You asked again, louder, unwilling to be ignored on your birthday even if the topic of conversation made people uncomfortable.  
“Where is Loki?”  
The chatter between Tony and Natasha ceased and their pleasant smiles morphed into slight frowns. You felt a hand come to rest on your shoulder and turned to see Bruce, shoulders hunched and face turned in a grimace.  
“We invited him, I promise, but you know how he is.”  
You turned and took in the faces of your friends and the nods you received confirmed Bruce’s claim. You stared down at your champagne flute, the bubbles still running swiftly up the side of the glass to pop in the open air, and downed it all in one go.  
You spent the next hour smiling and dancing and drinking, there was a lot of drinking, but in the back of your mind was a bitter, depreciating thought and this thought had a name: Loki.  
Loki had always been a floating, swimming, needling thought in your head ever since you joined The Avengers. You would watch him skulk around Avengers Tower like a wraith. You observed how he haunted the team; how Clint’s eyes would harden at any glimpse of the trickster, how Natasha would flinch almost imperceptibly at his sudden movements. It had been so apparent upon your arrival that he was not wanted, not trusted, nothing more than a prisoner on earth while his brother ruled Asgard, and yet you found him always on your mind.  
Maybe that’s why you confronted him that day, away from the others in a shadowy hallway. Maybe you thought it was the only way to rid yourself of him. You had expected a fight, anticipated at least verbal jabs and silently prayed for the encounter not to end in fists, or worse, a swift dagger to the abdomen. You thought you would die, but it was better than the idea of this god of mischief turning you mad from the inside out.  
There was no combat, no insult, no fury or fear. But there was flirting and banter and jokes. The hallways was filled with whispers, with giggles, and when a gentle hand raised your own and pressed an equally gentle kiss to your knuckles you knew your head would never be rid of thoughts of him.  
You excused yourself from a conversation you had yet to engage in, feeling hot and stuffy and decidedly tipsy. You maneuvered around the small clumps of lighthearted discussions (and one intense debate between Wanda and Nat in a language you didn’t understand) feeling the need to separate yourself. And maybe it was because you were drunk but you decided the best place to be alone and pout was the photo booth next to the bathrooms.  
“Oh!” The startled sound escaped your lips as you pulled back the photo booth curtain and revealed its unexpected occupant. Your bewilderment heightened in the form of a sharp gasp as the occupant pulled you inside.  
“Hello, love.” His silky smooth voice whispered against the shell of your ear. You struggled to right your head, it was swimming with alcohol and the sudden shift from standing to sitting sent your senses into a perplexing whirl of sight and sound and touch. You brought one hand, your free hand, to the side of your head and held it with tense fingers pushing against your scalp as if your head would slide off to the side otherwise.  
The voice came again, low and warm, its heat matched the temperature of the hand that was traveling up your arm to encompass the palm against your skull. It was a familiar hand, a comforting hand. Your sense of smell came back to you and you inhaled the enveloping scent of him deeply. That voice, that touch, that smell…  
“Loki, you came!” You fell into his arms in a cocktail of happiness, relief, and intoxication. He accepted you gracefully with a deep chuckle that sent a shiver down your spine though his large hands, settled and spread across your back, brought heat to your skin even though your clothes.  
“Surprise.” He whispered as he continued to laugh quietly. He pressed a kiss to your temple. You could fall asleep in his arms, as you had many times since your encounter in the hallway of Avengers Tower all those months ago. Where others go cold at his presence, at the mere mention of his name, you only found heat and friction and a sweet fire in the pit of your stomach. You felt toasty contentment and finally your mind stilled its thoughts of Loki. Your eyes shut as you exhaled lightly upon his neck.  
“Now, now don’t fall asleep on me. Don’t you want your present?”  
You perked up at the word. Pulling back from the embrace you smiled at the twinkle in his blue-green eyes. You knew that twinkle, the twinkle that set the others on edge. It amused you and excited you, making you eager to find out what was unfolding behind the shine of mirth.  
“You got me a present?”  
He smirked, wrapping a long arm around your waist letting his fingers trail boldly along your backside.  
“Something like that.”  
He growled playfully as he lunged into you, pushing you back against the weak wall of the booth causing it to shake and rattle in protest. Your legs kicked up reflexively to maintain your balance. The small shriek of surprise dissolved into giggles, then to moans of pleasure as Loki’s lips trailed down the column of your throat his mouth opening wider to suck and lick as he reached the collar of your dress.  
You could see the flash of light through the thin skin of your eyelids. Your hands reach up to push Loki away, confused by the sudden flash like lightning in your small hideaway. You opened your eyes half expecting to see the god of thunder himself somehow squeezed into the booth before you.  
“Lok-” His mouth moved from your collar bone to your lips, encompassing them fully and swallowing down any attempt you could make to bring his attention to the flashes. Another burst of bright light washed over you and you realized you had closed your eyes again having let yourself get lost in Loki’s lips and tongue and big, strong hands. You opened your eyes and tried again to push Loki away.  
“Pet,” Loki whispered huskily, his lips still on yours and his hands traveling up your bare thighs under the dress. “You know I love the chase, but now is not the time to play hard to get.”  
He slipped you out of your underwear faster than you could respond. You watched it sail behind his shoulder and land in the corner of the booth right as another flash emitted from the opposite wall. Below the dark hole where the flash originated was a screen reflecting back to you the image of you, love-bitten and out of breath, and Loki, predatory and excuding a sexual energy that could not be confused for any other emotion.  
“Oh shit.” You whispered, eyes unable to look away from the timer from ten, the countdown to the next picture. The screen reached three before you were turned away from it. You found yourself straddling Loki’s hard lap, your tight dress riding up to your waist as your knees stretched to either side of his long, strong thighs. From this position Loki received the full burst of fluorescent light when the timer reached zero. His hands froze their ministrations on your back, leaving your dress halfway unzipped.  
“What what that?” He asked, looking up at you with irritated confusion. You swallowed and for the first time Loki’s presence could not chase away the feeling of cold spreading out from your gut.  
“It was a photo. This is a photobooth. We must have set it off.” The waiver in your voice set Loki on edge and his hands moved from your back to your upper arms, squeezing hard enough to reveal how anxious your tone was making him.  
“Where do the photographs go?” He asked, his voice hoarse as it teetered on the edge of a whisper and full volume.  
“T-They print,” you explained, “outside. You’re meant to collect them-” but you didn't get a chance to finish. Loki lifted you from his lap and you found yourself pressed against the corner of your both as he pushed past you to open the thin red curtain. He froze in the makeshift doorway and you watched his frantic, hurried, alarm shift to a guarded, defensive line of shoulders and neck. You hastily plucked your underwear from the floor and put in on, though you were positive in your rush you put them on backwards. Two steps brought you close enough to see past Loki’s form and meet the eyes of Tony and Steve.  
“Caught you.” Tont sang off key after a terse beat of silence. His eyebrow quirked behind his glasses as Steve withdrew the printed strip of photo paper. Your face turned red as Steve’s eyes widened moving along the print.  
“Or should we say, captured you.” Steve smirked, eyes lingering longer than necessary on the photos. He cleared his throat and held out the paper to a snarling, seething god.  
Loki snatched the images from the captain’s hands and thought you couldn’t see his face you expected some sort of silent command had passed between the man and god since Steve turned and left, dragging Tony with him.  
“Captured, like a camera. I get it. Capsicle you get funnier as you thaw.” Tony’s voice trailed as they departed and rejoined the hum of the crowd beyond.  
Loki’s stance did not change even though you were alone again. You brought a hand up to rest on his shoulder but hesitated. You had been so careful, laying low under the eyes of your friends, afraid of what they would think of your relationship. Now it was out there, impossible to keep secret once Tony Stark was involved. You cleared your throat and he glanced over his shoulder, allowing your to see one impish eye.  
“You should see yourself, darling. All ragged and helpless under my touch. I think I quite like these small photographs.”  
You could hear it in his voice, the playful flirtation that sparked flame low in your stomach. You waited, like prey frozen in fear of its predator. You awaited with sweet anticipation for what would come next.  
Loki turned, slow and calculated. Your licked your lips as your eyes traveled over him, blocking your path to escape. You smiled and the movement set him off faster than a gunshot. He took one step, then another, and another until he had to pressed tightly against the far wall.  
“Now who told you,” he purred, yanking your dress back up and running his fingers along the edge of your underwear, “that you could put these back on.”


End file.
